gridautosportfandomcom-20200215-history
Ravenwest Motorsport
Ravenwest Motorsport is a major team in Grid Autosport. Bio Ravenwest were a team that instilled fear into the hearts of many race drivers over the course of their careers. Founded in 2008 and fronted by the now legendary Nathan McKane and Rick Scott the team are back from a prolonged absence and ready to get back to doing what they do best…winning races with that no holds barred attitude that made them so famous. While McKane and Scott are best known for their Touring and Endurance driving, an expanded roster ensures that Ravenwest Motorsport will be present in every discipline. Drivers like Faisal Mahmoud and Táng Qiang bolster their street racing capabilities while the inclusion of the highly rated Japanese / French combination of Yuki Nakamura and Léo Garnier look to place a firm grasp over the Tuner discipline. Rounding off their roster is the highly rated Spaniard Hector González, who has become well known for his skills in the Open Wheel class. Love them or hate them, Ravenwest’s presence in any race always gets a strong reaction from racing fans. Ravenwest are set to be formidable opponents to anyone brave enough to take them on and as a wise old engineer used to say “''Ravenwest are in this event. Aim for third”, ''that may just be your best bet. In GRID Autosport, Ravenwest are always looking for new drivers. However, only proven champions need apply… Cars *BMW 320 TC (Touring - Tier 1 - Cat C) *Audi RS 5 (Cat B Special) (Touring - Tier 2 - Cat B) *Holden VE Commodore UTE (Touring - Tier 2 - Super Utes) *ADC Presteza-14 (Touring - Tier 3 - Cat A) *Holden VF Commodore (Touring - Tier 3 - Super Tourers) *Audi R8 LMS ultra (Endurance - Tier 1) *Nissan GT-R GT500 (Endurance - Tier 2) *Lola B12/80 (Endurance - Tier 3) *Dallara F312 (Open Wheel - Tier 1) *Lola B05/52 (Open Wheel - Tier 2) *Dallara DW12 IndyCar (Open Wheel - Tier 3) *Ford Mustang Boss 302 (Tuner - Tier 1 - Muscle) *Mazda RX-7 Type RZ (FD3S) (Tuner - Tier 1 - JDM) *Ford Mustang Boss 302 Modified (Tuner - Tier 2 - Modified) *Nissan 2004 (Z34) 350 Nismo Drift Tuned (Tuner - Tier 2 - C2 Drift) *Mazda Panspeed RX-7 FD3S (Tuner - Tier 3 - Super Modified) *Nissan 2011 (Z34) Chris Forsberg Racing 370Z (Tuner - Tier 3 - C1 Drift) *MINI John Cooper Works GP (Street - Tier 1 - Hot Hatch) *BMW 1 Series M (Street - Tier 1 - Coupe) *Mercedes-Benz C 63 AMG (Street - Tier 2 - Performance) *Aston Martin Vanquish (Street - Tier 2 - Grand Tourer) *Aston Martin One-77 (Street - Tier 3 - Supercar) *Pagani Zonda Revolucion (Street - Tier 3 - Hypercar) Drivers *Nathan McKane (Touring, Endurance, Tuner, Street) *Rick Scott (Open Wheel) *Hector González (Open Wheel) *Arron Westley (Touring, Endurance, Open Wheel) *Léo Garnier (Tuner) *Yuki Nakamura (Tuner) *Faisal Mahmoud (Street) *Táng Qiang (Street) Teammates The drivers you can have as a teammate in career. *Nathan McKane **Touring - Tier 1 **Endurance - Tier 1 and 2 **Tuner - Tier 1 **Street - Tier 1 and 2 *Arron Westley **Touring - Tier 2 and 3 **Endurance - Tier 3 **Open Wheel - Tier 1 and 2 **GRID Series - GRID Grand Slam *Rick Scott **Open Wheel - Tier 3 *Léo Garnier **Tuner - Tier 2 and 3 **GRID Series - GRID Masters Trophy & GRID Legends Series *Faisal Mahmoud **Street - Tier 3 Facts *After finishing a championship in 1st place, you have an opportunity to drive with Ravenwest. *In the Grid Series, you can choose Ravenwest after finishing 1st in various championships. See also *Team Kicker *Oakley Motorsport *Razer Motorsport *Intel Motorsport *Monster Energy Racing Category:Teams